Krasnogorje
Krasnogorje (Russian: Красногорье, "Redridge") was a mountainous area in Tselinoyarsk, USSR. History Soviet fortifications In the 1960s, the entire mountain range was fortified to act as a defense for the great fortress of Groznyj Grad. The area near the top was dug out with bunkers and trenches, along with ZU-23 anti-aircraft gun emplacements, providing an almost impenetrable wall against enemy attack. A provisions storehouse, a medical supply storehouse, and an armory were located in the hillside area, the provisions storehouse being there due to rations being hard to come by,Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Revealed when interrogating a guard. ("On the mountains... rations are... hard to come by") along with an armory at the summit. In addition, a bunker was also located on the hillside that contained an RPG-7. In addition, ruins existed on top of the mountaintop that led to a vista. Because of its height, Krasnogorje sometimes experiences snowfall at the top of the base. An underground passage existed that acted as an air-raid shelter as well as an alternate path between Krasnogorje and Groznyj Grad.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Revealed upon interrogating a soldier on the mountaintop ("In the air raid shelter... a way out") The underground tunnel has five flights of stairs from the entryway to the main hallway leading to the main catacombs, which also as a large gap near the southmost area. During Operation Snake Eater, Colonel Volgin sent out attack choppers to patrol the area, and provide extra manpower, in an attempt to stop Naked Snake from sneaking through. After successfully bypassing the heightened security, Snake met up with EVA at the mountaintop ruins, where she supplied him with a key to the underground tunnel leading to Groznyj Grad, as well as some Instant Noodles. Behind the ruins was a scenic vista overlooking the military base. As EVA returned to the base on her motorcycle, Snake scoped out the facility and witnessed Volgin torture Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin to death, followed by a meeting between the Colonel, Major Ocelot and The Boss. Shortly afterwards, additional reinforcements arrived on the mountaintop in the form of flame troopers, mainly in response to Snake's killing of three Cobra Unit members, and Volgin's desire for vengeance.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Explained in a radio call with Sigint Carefully evading the soldiers, Snake made his escape through the underground tunnel. He would briefly recall his infiltration of Krasnogorje ten years later, when it is suggested that he commandeer an enemy turret during a mission briefing. Behind the scenes Krasnogorje is a location that appears in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, comprising five individual areas: Krasnogorje Tunnel, Krasnogorje Mountain Base, Krasnogorje Mountainside, Krasnogorje Mountaintop, and Krasnogorje Mountaintop Ruins. Krasnogorje Mountaintop, known simply as Mountaintop, also reappears in the first version of Metal Gear Online, included in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. There are about five Hinds at the Mountaintop area, three of which are only encountered during the Alert Phase, plus an optional Hind in the Mountainside area, implied to be the same one from Bolshaya Past. If the player contacts EVA upon arrival, and had already destroyed the Hind at Bolshaya Past Base, she will initially warn Snake about the Hind's presence, only for Snake to deny seeing it. She then realizes that it isn't present due to Snake sabotaging it earlier, before warning him that there are still Hinds near the mountaintop. Walkthrough Hints & tips *The ladder takes Snake 1 minute and 52 seconds to climb up without any pauses that the player makes. *If vultures attempt to feed on any dead guards, the player will later see their spirits being harassed by a vulture during The Sorrow battle. Also, if the player kills and eats one of the vultures feeding on one of the corpses, the soldier will pass saying "You fed on me!" *At the vista behind the ruins, Snake can fire on Groznyj Grad with a sniper rifle, causing them to go on alert and sending an attack helicopter. *Depending on how many soldiers the player has killed during the game, Sigint's comments on the flame troops' appearance, when contacted by radio, will be different. Killing a lot of soldiers will have Sigint explain that they are present because they want to avenge their comrades. Notes and references Category:Tselinoyarsk